Exhaust gas recirculation is used to allow a controlled amount of oxygen depleted exhaust gas to be mixed with intake air flowing to an engine for combustion in the cylinders of the engine. The engine manifold also typically includes sensors for sensing manifold pressure, manifold air temperature, or both, or for sensing other manifold conditions. Particulate and other contaminants in the recirculated air tend to buildup on the sensors, reducing their efficiency and accuracy. The sensing elements of some sensors have been encased to address this problem; however, encasing the sensing element may reduce its responsiveness to changing manifold conditions.